Coffee contains antioxidants that are thought to have beneficial effects on the health of human beings or animals consuming it. Traditionally, coffee is consumed as a water extract of roasted coffee beans. It is however known that the amount of antioxidants is reduced by the roasting process, therefore there has been interest in using the green, unroasted coffee beans to increase antioxidant content of coffee products and for use as an ingredient in other food products. The green coffee beans do not have the typical flavour of coffee and consequently extracts of green coffee have only been used in low concentrations in foods and beverages. Coffee beans also comprise arabinogalactans which may have positive health effects such as prebiotic and immunostimulatory effects and positively influence gut health and digestion in humans and animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,927 discloses extraction of green coffee beans with water, the dried green coffee extract is subsequently subjected to a roasting process to produce the typical roasted coffee aroma. WO 2006/108578 to Nestec SA discloses a process wherein both roasted and green coffee beans are extracted to yield a product high in antioxidant content but with a taste and aroma including the typical aroma of roasted coffee. FR 2734479 to Berkem SA and EP 1674106 to Oryza Oil & Fat Chemical Company Ltd. both disclose processes for extraction of green coffee beans wherein organic solvents are used to obtain an extract enriched in bioactive components without the typical aroma of coffee.
There is a need for food and beverage products comprising unroasted coffee solids having a pleasant taste and aroma and delivering the beneficial effects associated with green coffee, especially a food or beverage product with a refreshing, yet coffee-like, character.